


"Marry Me"

by candygirl_21



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candygirl_21/pseuds/candygirl_21
Summary: Robert can't stop the words from falling out of his mouth...My first Robron fic :) not very long but hope you enjoy!





	

As Robert entered the room he saw that Aaron was already in bed. He closed the door behind him gently and began undressing. In the dim light from the bedroom lamp Robert could see Aaron’s eyes snake up and down his body.  
“What’re you looking at?” Robert smiked.  
“Not sure, the label dropped off,” teased Aaron, with a sarcastic smile.  
Robert left his shirt, jeans and socks by the door and climbed into bed. Although he was used to Aaron wearing a t-shirt to bed he secretly wished he could feel his boyfriend’s skin against his. Instead he slipped his hand underneath the top and pulled Aaron towards him. Their eyes met, and like his hand had a mind of its own, it moved down Aaron’s body and hovered over the scars on his side. He knew Aaron felt uncomfortable with him touching them even after all this time but to him they were part of the man he loved and kind of beautiful. He was overcome with a sudden urge to show him just how much. He rolled and leaned over the top of Aaron, found the hem of his t-shirt then pulled it up and over his head. Aaron’s hands moved automatically toward his most prominent scars but Robert swiped them away before he could reach them. He heard a sigh of frustration slip through Aaron’s lips but he carried on with his plan anyway. He shuffled and kneeled between Aaron’s legs and starting at the top of his chest, made his way down Aaron’s body, stopping to kiss every scar along the way. His fingers followed each kiss as if trying to soothe any pain they had caused him. He continued down, down and was happy to feel Aaron relax under him. As he reached the soft skin of Aaron's waist he felt the words he'd been thinking for a whilenow tumble out of his mouth, without warning-

“Marry me”.


End file.
